spyro truth or dare 2
by king of random
Summary: dreams rain of terror is over now let a new and worse terror overcome the truth or dare people rated T but may change
1. Here we go again

Disclaimer: I do not own the spyro characters I do own Spratis and my other OC characters

Chapter 1 Here we go again

In dreams studio

Dream: well this is the end.

Spyro characters: YAY.

???: no it's not.

Dream: Who are you?

???: I am Random! Random the dragon and I am taking control of spyro truth or dare.

Dream: Over my dead body.

Random: My plan exactly (kills dream) now down to business welcome to the official sequel to spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Random: and welcome my co host Spratis.

Spratis: Thank you.

Random: Now to send in a dare just press the weight activated review switch to send in your truths and dares.

Spyro: Oh crap here we go again.

Random: exactly now here come in my dares.

Spyro first you must say the elder swear from potter puppet pals wizard swears (gives spyro a piece of paper with the swear on it) and the best part is he has to say it to Cynder

From random

Spyro: WHAT BUT I LOVE CYNDER

Random: do it or get the Penalty which will be 1000 times as painful as dreams and mistress's penalty.


	2. let the randomness start

Let the randomness start

Random: welcome back we where cut off there because the camera man was on his break early

Spratis: GET TO THE PAIN

Random: hold on you will get to kill people later

Dream: get on with it.

Mistress: MORE PAIN

Random: who revived you?

Malefor: (whistles)

Random: oh well now I can torture you now welcome to the cast of

Crowd: SPYRO TRUTH OR DARE

Random: now here is the first dare of the day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I dare you to paint spyro black, give spyro a gattling gun and tell him to start shooting ember, I dare you to revive ember then have her do it with flame, I want the truth malefor why do you want to destroy the earth I don't buy that destiny thing, I dare flame and ember to do the ways to get kicked out of walmart till they are banned from all wal-marts. I dare spyro to do it with cynder, then go on a cruise.

From lines22

Spyro: cool

Ember: THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOIING IT WITH FLAME

Flame: WHOOOOOHOOOOOO

Random: to bad ember (paints spyro black and gives him gattling gun) go nuts

Ember: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (gets shot)

Random: RAISE DEAD

Dream: HEY THATS MY LINE

Random: remember who the host is here

Dream: fine

Random: (kicks ember and flame into a closet)

Mistress: can we put in a spy fly

Random: NO. Now malefor why do you want to destroy the world? and remember you are tied into a lie detector

Malefor: because it is fun (lie detector beeps) because it's awesome (lie detector beeps) OK IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE CYNDER AND SPYRO STOLE HER FROM ME AND I WANTED TO COMIT SUICIDE.

Cynder: why do people always want to be my boyfriend?

Random: now we are almost done.

Spratis: WHY IS THERE NO PAIN YET

Random: it's because I am waiting for the truth and dares to roll in

Next chapter is going to be a parody of the movie Hercules so it might take a wile


	3. My dares

My dares

Random: I know that we where going to do a parody of Hercules but that will have to come later...

Spyro: phew close one.

Random: SO WE CAN WATCH SOME OF MY DARES.

Spyro: oh please don't show me swearing at cynder.

(plasma TV appears on stage)

Random: first we will see the unseen dare of spyro swearing at cynder.

(Start screening)

Spyro: Cynder.

Cynder: yeah Spyro.

Spyro: YOUR MOTHER IS A (BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP) WITH A BUCKET OF (BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP)...

Cynder: WHAT. (beats the living crap out of Spyro)

(End screening)

Random: now to the rest of my dares Sparx come over here.

Sparx: fine.

Random: ok Sparx I have dared you to shove yourself up Cynder's (bleep).

Sparx: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Random: HEY CYNDER GET OVER HERE.

Cynder: yeah.

Random: I need to ask you something.

Sparx: (Shoves himself up Cynder's bleep)

Cynder: HOLY (BLEEP) what the (sees Sparx halfway up her bleep) SPARX.

Sparx: it wasn't my idea it was a dare from Random.

Random: author powers (makes Cynder think that it was Sparx's idea)

Cynder: (kills Sparx)

Random: raise dead.

Dream: STOP STEALING MY LINE.

Random: remember I run the show now. Actually I have taken the liberty of inviting a few of the people that are still (bleeped) off that you stoped Spyro truth or dare 1.

People that hate dream for closing truth or dare 1: THERE SHE IS GET HER GET THE (BLEEP) AND HIS/HER OLD CO HOST. (all kill dream and mistress)

Random guy: hey random.

Random: hey Random guy long time no see eh.

Random guy: yeah now if you excuse me. DIE DREAM AND MISSTRESS.

Spratis: BRING ON THE PAIN (jumps into crowd of people killing dream and mistress.

Random: ah that Spratis you never know what he is going to do next huh am I right.

Everyone: RIGHT.

Random: (gets out lie detector) now Spyro I want the truth did you go to the well of souls to save Cynder or was it because you wanted to prove the chronicler wrong?

Spyro: to save Cynder (lie detector beeps) to prove the chronicler wrong (lie detector beeps) both (lie detector beeps) OK IT WAS TO SCARE THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF SPARX.

Random: now you know Spyro does not love Cynder.

Spyro: I DO.

Cynder: well I think you should get the living crap kicked out of you..

Spyro: OH CRAP.

(Cuts to commercial)

In a land of danger... One dragon... one mission... and one crazy guy... must face the ultimate evil.... Random and Spratis this summer are in... Randomness the story... read it or... GO CRAZY.

(End Commercial)

Random: and we are back and just in time for the part of the show were Spratis takes over. (goes to the bathroom)

Spratis: SWEET NOW THAT HE IS GONE Spyro.

Spyro: Yeah.

Spratis: I dare you to... BLOW EVERYTHING UP.

Spyro: (blows everything up)

Spratis: Cynder I dare you to... BLOW UP AMERICA.

Cynder: (Blows up America)

Spratis: hunter I dare you to... Bake a pie.

Hunter: (Bakes a pie)

Spratis: (burst into bathroom)

Random: (in the shower) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Spratis: Random I dare you to... BLOW UP THE PLANET.

Random: If it will get you to leave the bathroom. (Blows up the planet leaving the studio in one piece) happy now?

Spratis: yes.

Random: well there goes another random chapter of Spyro..

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Random: and remember don't try this at home.... unless you want to.

Spratis: WHICH I HOPE YOU DO. (laughs hysterically)


	4. Randomness and all that censored

Chapter 4 Randomness and all that (censored)

Random: what chapter are we up to?

Spratis: 4

Random: really I thought we would have gotten more truths or dares here?

Spratis: maybe you didn't set the reviews so that non members can review.

Random: oh 1 moment please (sets it so that readers who aren't members can review) there all fixed

Spratis: finally now lets... BRING ON THE PAIN.

Random: now our first truth or dare is from... oh another member with a truth or dare going.

Nintendofan333

Um...Random? Do you ACTUALLY own Spyro:T&D? If not you might want these. (Hands Random a crate filled with weapons and traps) I heard theres going to be an investigation...Anyway

Dares:Ok to make sure Spyro and Cynder make it off of the cruise ship without someone trying to kill Spyro for Cynder...(Kills Malefor, and Sparx with the FCWPMD)

Spyro2: (GAR I forgot to kill him...)Give a high five to Spyro, which will cause a rift in the space time continuem abliterating the universe.

Everyone: What?

Me: Argh...When thay touch we go boom...

D Lucas: (Grabs Flame and puts him in a taffy stretcher then turns it on)There, theres pain happy Spratis? Because I am.(Flames screams can be heard then a RIP):D

Random: Oh, heres a gift. (Hands Random a small clocking device)Wear it and youll be invisible. (Duh :P)

I Hope You All Have FUN!

Random: you herd the man people Spyro Cynder get over here.

Spyro and Cynder: what

Random: you have just won a free trip around the world is the worlds fastest most luxuries boat... alone

Spyro: WOOOHOOOO

Cynder: what's the catch?

Random: about a kilos worth of crab and tuna.

Crowd: (Loughs like crazy)

Random: NOW GET ON THAT BOAT

Spyro and Cynder: (get on the boat)

Spratis: (sets oil tank on fire)

Boat: (blows up)

Random: YOU RETARD THE IDEA WAS TO MAKE THEM GET OFF THE BOAT AFTER AN HOUR WITHOUT BLOWING THEM UP.

Spratis: sorry I just couldn't help myself.

Random: (slaps forehead) ok SPYRO

Spyro: (get out of the ruins of the ship with Cynder on his back) yeah?

Random: I need you to high five the old Spyro

Old Spyro: I'M NOT OLD

Random: fine we will go back to the whole spyro 1 and spyro 2 thing Spyro from the old games you will be spyro 1 and TLOS Spyro will be Spyro 2.

Spyro 1: so what do I need to do with Spyro 2 here?

Random: high five each other

Spyro 1 and 2: what.

Random: high five each other.

Spyro 1: there Is NO way I am going near this guy.

Spyro 2: ah shut up (high fives Spyro 1 and realms explode)

Random: Wow Nintendofan333 was right it would blow up the realms.

Spratis and Mistress: YAAAAAY PAIN (go into closet and start to do it)

Random: ok I did not need to see that.

Dream: me neither

Random: now on to his next dare

Gothic Chick

AWESOME!

Hm.

Spyro's Dare:Light himself on fire and run around saying the most embarassing stuff.

Cynder's Dare:Make out with the ugliest person you can find and kiss him in front of Spyro.

Random's Dare:Make out with Hunter.

Hunter:Eat a TV.

That's all I could come up with!

Random: Ok Spyro you herd the lady gives spyro tub of oil and pack of match sticks.

Spyro 2: I am only doing this so I don't get the penalty. (lights himself on fire) I ONCE ATE MY OWN DUNG. I ONCE CRIED BECAUSE SPARX TAPPED ME ON THE BACK. I LOVE TO DO IT WITH CYNDER WHEN SHE IS SLEEPING.

Cynder: 0_o Crap

Random: ok Cynder make out with Spratis in front of Spyro.

Cynder: what?

Random: the dare is that you make out with the ugliest guy here in front of Spyro.

Cynder: (makes out with Spratis in front of Spyro)

Spyro 2: (still on fire) WHAT THE (CENSORED) ARE YOU DOING WITH MY (CENSORED) (chases Spratis)

Random: WHAT YOU EPECT ME TO MAKE OUT WITH HUNTER WELL (CESORED) THAT (makes out with Cynder instead)

Spyro 2: (no longer on fire) YOU STEALING MY (CENSORED)

Random: author powers (makes Spyro 2 attack Ember instead)

Ember: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Random: now hunter here is your lunch.

Hunter: cool (eats TV)

Random: for the week.

Hunter: dang.

Nianque  
2009-06-15 . chapter 2

I dare,

Spyro & Cynder: Switch places with Malefor, as the Dark Master/Mistress  
Flame: Make sure Ember is pregnant  
Ember: Why do you not love Flame, he loves you!  
Moneybags: Give all your gems to Spyro and Cynder, the new masters of the world!  
Malefor:Attempt to defeat Spyro and Cynder...

Random: you herd the guy Spyro Cynder you two are now the rulers of the universe.

Spyro: cool.

Cynder: sweet first of all Gaul you are to be sentenced to death.

Gaul: dang.

Spyro: didn't I kill him.

Random: yeah but this is Spyro truth or dare so I have to put in every Spyro character I the series.

Spratis: almost everyone.

Random: (teleports Elora the professor dark Cynder and all the other characters that have not appeared.) You where saying?

Spratis:...

Random: now next part. (Hands flame pregnancy test kit)

Flame: WTF am I deposed to do with these?

Random: do it with ember and make sure she gets pregnant.

Flame: COOL

Ember: There Is no way I am doing it with Flame again.

Random: it's either that or the penalty.

Ember: I'd rather the penalty.

Random: Very well.

Spratis: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY PAIN (dances with Mistress

Random: Man I did not need to see that. Anyway. (tortures Ember in front of the whole crowd by attacking her with a missile lunching lazar firing machine gun)

Random: And that's the penalty but since It was the first one I was kind enough to only do that but now it will be 10,000,000 times more painful. And look you got pregnant from Flame.

Ember: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU LIE YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE.

Spratis: Now that was awesome.

Random: (ties Ember to lie detector) now Why don't you like Flame?

Ember: Because Spyro is my true love. (lie detector beeps) Flame is ugly (lie detector beeps) OK IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE CYNDER AND I WANT SPYRO TO BREAK UP WITH HER SO I CAN MAKE CYNDER MY GIRLFREIND AND I KNOW FLAME WOULD MESS IT UP.

Random: 0_o

Dream: 0_o

Spyro: 0_o

Everyone else: 0_o

Cynder: what now even Ember wants me to her girlfriend?

Random: I guess so. Now Moneybags you gem loving self serving pig give all your gems to Spyro and Cynder.

Moneybags: NEVER.

Random: do you want the penalty.

Moneybags: no

Random: good.

Moneybags: (gives gems to Spyro.

Random: now Malefor.

Malefor: What?

Random: try to kill Spyro and Cynder.

Malefor: fine.

Spyro and Cynder: (kill Malefor)

Random: Ok NEXT DARE AND TRUTH IS FROM (drum roll) me.

Spratis: you sure have allot of dares.

Random: buckets of them

Spratis: so what is your dare and or truth?

Random: I dare Spyro to swap powers with someone else.

Spratis: and who would that be.

Random: introducing the master of speed the blue blur the speedy roadrunner of the modern world... Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic: (falls though roof.

Random: congratulations Sonic the hedgehog you get to swap powers with Spyro the dragon.

Sonic: WHAT WHO ARE YOU WHERE AM I?

Random: you are on spyro..

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Random: (swaps Sonic and Spyro's powers.

Spyro: (runs around like his feet are on fire) wow this is so cool.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW DO I CONTROL THIS FLYING?

Random: don't ask me even though I am a dragon. Well now for our next darer

Draco the Dragon2000  
2009-06-26 . chapter 2

very very funny i got some dares

Spyro & Flame: fight to the DEATH  
Ember: Drink nitro glyrine  
Cynder: flame dream for ending his fanfiction T&D  
Moneybags: eat 10 red hot pepper  
Random: try to hug mistress  
Malefor: fight all the guardians together  
Red:(hey dad) destroy sparx because he called you a loser  
Mistress(T): blow up ember with your BCL.

Draco the dragon20

Random: ok lets go for it. First I need Cynder and Dream

Cynder: yeah what is it now?

Ember: (goes up to Cynder and I mean way to close for comfort) hey Cynder.

Cynder: great as if having all the men after me now I have women after me as well.

Dream: what do you need Random?

Random: Cynder set Dream on fire

Cynder: FINALLY REVENGE. (Sets Dream on fire)

Dream: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Random: ok Moneybags get your fat (censored) over here.

Moneybags: What?

Random: (shoves chilli peppers into Moneybags's mouth)

Moneybags: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY TOUNGE IS ON FIRE.

Random: now my dare is to HUG MISTRESS all well. (disguises self as Ember and hugs mistress)

Mistress: YOU DARE TOUCH ME?

Random: (runs away)

Mistress: (kills the real Ember)

Ember: ow ow ow ow how did I not see that coming?

Random: ok Malefor try to kill the guardians

Malefor: (tries to kill the guardians)

Guardians: (kill Malefor)

Random: YO RED GET OVER HERE.

Red: what do you want?

Random: Kill sparx.

Red: why?

Random: he called you a loser.

Red: WHAT (attacks Sparx) DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE.

Sparx: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Random: Now for the last part of the day. MISTRESS.

Mistress: what do you need?

Random: Blow up ember. (Hands Mistress B.C.L)

Mistress: MY BABY (hugs B.C.L) HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU.

Random: Man Mistress sure does love that thing.

Dream: No crap Sherlock.

Mistress: Now where has Ember gone?

Random: Last I saw her she was dragging Cynder into the closet.

Dream: 0_o

Mistress: 0_o

Everyone: 0_o

Random: (goes into closet and drags out Ember)

Spratis: Man WTF happened to your eyes?

Random: They melted from the sight.

Mistress: (blows up Ember)

Ember: (covered in deadly acid)

Mistress: WTF did you do to my B.C.L?

Random: I gave it a few modifications for more power duh.

Mistress: SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET.

Random: well that's it for today see you guys next time on Spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Random: and remember keep posting in those truths or dares Before I need to take the ones that didn't make it onto Dreams one.

Spratis: ME NEED PAIN.

Random: (blows up) Malefor. Good bye.


	5. more dares

Chapter 5: More dares.

Random: WELCOME SPYRO TRUTH OR DARE FANS.

Spratis: PAIN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Spyro 2: WTF

Random: let's get started first truth or dare for today is from (drum roll) Nintendofan333

...(Loads a pistal and shoots Ember)You sicken me...

Dares:  
Ember: YOU SICK LITTLE MOTHER *BLEP* SPYRO MUST KILL YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NOT A LESBIAN!  
Spyro: Kill Ember as said above.  
Sparx:(Blows up)What the heck? I didn't even do anything...

Truths:  
Random: What made you think Ember likes CYNDER?  
Spyro: Do you use any male enhancers?  
Cynder: Admit it you enjoy you and Spyro doing it...

I hope you all have FUN! (Frightful unloving nightmares)

Ember: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP BEING A LESBIAN.

Cynder: Crap.

Spyro 2: sweet I get to kill Ember.

Random: hey Spyro I stole one of Spratis's guns go nuts.

Spyro 2: (kills Ember) DIE (CENSORED)

Random: Cool a question for me but is more suited for Ember. (Ties Ember to lie detector) Now why are you a lesbian?

Ember: Because I was born a lesbian. (lie detector beeps) I think it is good to do it with another female.(Lie detector beeps) OK IT'S BECAUSE WHEN I FIRST SAW CYNDER I THOUGHT SHE WAS SO SEXY SO I BECAME A LESBIAN.

Cynder: 0_o

Spratis: (doing it with mistress) 0_o

Everyone: (staring at Spratis) 0_o

Random: O...k SPYRO.

Spyro 2: (still running at supersonic speeds and smashes into a wall) OUCH. What do you need Random?

Random: Do you use male enhancers?

Spyro 2: HELL NO (Lie detector beeps) fine I do.

Random: you do realise heroes aren't meant to do drugs.

Spyro 2: yeah well old habits die hard.

Random: Ok CYNDER.

Cynder: what?

Random: do you like doing it with Spyro?

Cynder: yeah. (...)

Random: why didn't the lie detector beep?

Cynder: I told the truth duh.

Random: ok next truth or dare come from DARTHDRAGON!

Ok that was funny.

Spyro: How many times have you done Cynder?  
Cynder: Switch bodies with Random  
Ember: Die you little #%  
Spratis: (hands him WLCPT 2.0) Go nuts ( for more info read Total Drama Gamer)  
Hunter: Listen to the song that gets on everyones nerves until you explode.

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!

Random: Spyro how many times have you done it with Cynder?

Spyro: too many to count. (...)

Random: DANG IT WHY ISN'T ANYBODY LYING ANY MORE?

Spratis: Because they know they can't beat it.

Random: Cynder.

Cynder: yeah what is it?

Random: I don't like you and you don't like me so we are going to spend some time in each others shoes.

Cynder: I don't wear shoes.

Random: whatever (switches bodies with Cynder?)

Random (Cynder): WTF just happened?

Cynder (Random): we switched bodies.

Random (Cynder): CRAP

Ember: THERE YOU ARE CYNDER. (Drags Cynder who is really Random into closet.)

Random (Cynder): TRY NOT TO GET PREGNANT I NEED MY BODY BACK AT SOME POINT.

Cynder (Random): OK.

Spratis: THANKS FOR THE GUN (blows up studio)

Ember and Cynder (Random): (walk out of closet)

Cynder (Random): (switches back to his body)

Random: OH THANK GOD I'M FREE OF THAT NIGHTMERE also Cynder your pregnant.

Cynder: DANG IT.

Random: Ok EMBER.

Ember: What?

Random: (pulls out weapon used for the penalty) DIE YOU STUPED #%.

Ember: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Random: ok hunter you have to listen to the most annoying song on earth until you explode. And that song is... The Crazy Frog Song.

Crowd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Random: (turns on CD player.

Everyone: (Explodes)

Random: That's all we have time for today see you next time on Spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE 2


	6. More Randomness

Chapter 5: More randomness

Random: Attention Spyro Truth or Dare 2 Fans It's me Random and my partner who probably has a name.

Spratis: IT'S SPRATIS YOU (CENSORED)

Random: anyway I am looking for positions for the following. Camera man Co-Co Host and people who are willing to take up their time (and lives) keeping Spratis in check on the rare occasion where I am away. And now that that is out of the way lets get ready for more Spyro

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Spratis: BRING ON THE PAIN (CENSORED)

Spyro and Cynder: Not again.

Ember: NO I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE.

Random: (whispers to Spratis) Pretty annoying if you ask me.

Spratis: HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Dream: Is he on drugs?

Random: NO well yeah sort of if you count his tiny brain as being a drug.

Dream: O_o

Random: now for our first truth or dare for the day will be from me since at the moment I am away from home so I don't have internet.

Dream: Then where are we?

Random: We are right now at bountiful Hawaii.

Spyro and Cynder: WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO (run behind a tree and do it.

Spratis and Mistress: (Send spy fly behind tree)

Spyro: (destroys spy fly)

Spratis: SON OF A (CENSORED)

Random: Anyway let's get started. Dream keep Spratis and Mistress in check while I go find a good internet connection.

Dares: Spyro kill Ember 9000 times with Mistress's BCL launcher. Cynder duel the king of games Yugi Moto in a shadow game (watch the show yu-gi-oh to find out what a shadow game is) Ember spend one hour in the darkest part of the shadow realm.

Truths: Spyro do you act like an idiot at times? Cynder do you secretly love flame? Ember do you really love cynder or are you just trying to make Spyro jealous?

Ember: oh (CENSORED)

Cynder: Who the (CENSORED) is Yugi?

Dream: Introducing the card shark of Egypt the king of cards the king of games himself YUGI MOTO.

Crowd: (cheers)

Yugi: (Falls on top of Cynder.)

Cynder: Who is this?

Yugi: I'm Yugi Moto (CENSORED)

Cynder: oh

Yugi: Whatever LET'S DUEL

Cynder: Bring it

Yugi: (beats Cynder and sends her to the shadow realm)

Meanwhile at a nearby volcano

Random: got good internet here.

Volcano: (erupts)

Random: SON OF A (CENSORED)

Dream: I should have warned him the volcano would erupt.

Random: (falls on top of dream) yeah you should have. Now SPYRO GE OVER HERE.

Spyro: yeah

Random: Kill ember 9000 times

Spyro: SWEET (grabs BCL and kills Ember 9000 times)

Ember: ow ow ow ow how did I not see that coming.

Random: Ember for your dare you need to spend one hour in the darkest part of the shadow realm.

Ember: Dang it (gets sent to the shadow realm)

Random: (Brings Cynder back) now Cynder do you secretly love Flame.

Cynder: HECK NO. (lie detector beeps) Fine I do (lie detector beeps) OK I LOVE FLAME AND SPYRO.

Spyro and Flame: 0_o

Random: Now Spyro do you act like an idiot at times?

Spyro: HECK NO (lie detector beeps) Okay I do but not all the time (lie detector beeps) okay most of the time.

Random: and finally Ember do you really love Cynder or are you trying to make Spyro jealous?

Ember: I love Cynder. (...)

Random: wow got the truth first time for once. And now for our next darer.

I got some dares for you  
MUH HA HA HA

Spyro: eat 30 pound of worst dragon food ever...vegies!  
Cynder: you're cool but i'm evil so switch body with ember  
Hunter: shot ember with 200 exploding arrows.  
flame: kicked darth vader and let him kill you  
Red:you and bowser kooppa pound spyro up for me!!

I'm be back!!

Spyro: SON OF A...

Random: (shoves 30 pounds of vegetables in Spyro's mouth and switches Cynder's body with Ember.)

Cynder (Ember): OMG.

Ember (Cynder): SON OF A (CENSORED)

Random: we have heard that a lot today.

Dream: You're telling me.

Hunter: (Shoots Ember (Cynder) with 200 exploding arrows)

Flame: (kicks Darth Vader)

Darth Vader: (kills Flame)

Red and Bowser: (try to kill Spyro)

Spyro: (kills Red and Bowser)

Random: Well since they get the PENELTY.

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Random: (pulls out Penelizer)

Red and Bowser: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spratis: PAIN MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Random: Well that's it for another Spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Dream: and our longest if you ask me.

Random: So true.

Spratis: (kills Camera man)


	7. still on Hawaii

Chapter 7: still on Hawaii

Random: (wakes up) huh oh Spratis get up.

Spratis: (in his sleep) YOU WILL ALL DIE (wakes up) oh morning Random.

Random: were on.

Spratis: HOLY (BEEP) ON A (BEEP) SANDWIGE.

Random: (bursts into the vict... I uh mean cast's room)

Spyro: oh great not this again.

Random: that's right now time for the dares.

I'll start off by giving Mistress the BCL version 2.0

Malefor (T): Do you like Spyro? And I mean as a friend and nothing more.

Malefor (D): For the truth that I asked of you, tell a lie so bad that it breaks the lie detecter.

Spyro (T): Would you do Cynder anytime, anywhere?

Cynder (T): Same question as Spyro.

Spyro & Cynder (D): Play 7 minutes in heaven...for 7 hours.

Spyro (D): Impregnate Cynder

Spyro again (D): Secretly do genetic alterations on Cynder so that when you impregnate her, she'll lay 10 eggs instead of just 1.

Cynder (D): When it comes time for you to lay your eggs...I mean only the 1 egg because Spyro never did any genetic alterations on you (shifty eyes), NO EPIDURAL.

Cynder again (D): You have to lay your eggs...I mean egg (shifty eyes) on stage in front of everyone.

This next dare is because I like to torture the torturers. And because of the gift I gave mistress, it'll be that much worse.  
Mistress & Spratis (D): I dare Mistress and Spratis to be...nice...for the NEXT 3 CHAPTERS! You have to be kind to everyone, you have to give compliments (or at least no insults), and every time they act mean (in other words like themselves), they have to suffer the penalty. DUN...DUN...DUNN! (Lightning flashes.)

Now I think it's time for some double dares! But 1st, let just do something (implants control chips left over from my Truth or Dare into Spyro, Cynder, and Ember). These control chips make it so that they can't not do a double dare.

Spyro & Ember (DD): Do it.

Spyro (DD): Impregnate Ember.

Cynder (DD): Must watch Spyro and Ember doing it.

Cynder again (DD): Genetically alter Ember so that while she's pregnant (with spyro's child), she won't be able to stop eating. So when Ember eats somthing, she'll end up hungrier than before she ate. Basically, you're going to make Ember fat.

(Check out Spyro, Truth or Dare: Double Dare Challenge to see what I mean about the double dares. And did I over do it with the Truth or Dares?)

Does anyone think that they can make Truth or Dares more evil than I just did? I am the Dark Angel, the true master of darkness (and I have no life).

Random: HOLY CRAP THT'S ALOT OF DARES. All well MALEFOR.

Malefor: what.

Random: do you like Spyro as a friend.

Malefor: HELL NO.

Lie detector: blows up

Random: O...k SPYRO CYNDER GET OVER HERE.

Spyro: were right here.

Random: would you both do each other any time any were

Spyro and Cynder: yeah.

Random: good. (kicks Spyro and Cynder into the closet and sets time seal to 7 hours.

Seven hours later.

Random: SPYRO.

Spyro: yeah.

Random: (whispers dare to Spyro and hands Spyro a pill)

Spyro: (gives Cynder pill)

Cynder: (eats pill)

Random: Cynder you are now pregnant.

Cynder: WHAT.

Random: the darer dared Spyro to make you pregnant.

Cynder: (beep)

9 months later

Random: Now Cynder you can't use any epidural.

Cynder: dang it.

Random: also you have to lay your eggs I mean egg on stage.

Cynder: (starts swearing so much that the censor machine explodes)

Spratis: (whispering) Did Spyro do any of the genetic engineering on Cynder

Random: Yep.

Spratis: cool.

Cynder: (lays eggs on stage)

Random: Spratis you have a dare. You and Mistress must be kind to everyone for the next THREE chapters.

Spratis and mistress: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Random: This means no being mean no blowing anything up no insults and no BCL

Mistress: (commits suicide)

Dream: well that was unexpected.

Random: actually I did see that coming.

Dream: duh you're the one whiting this.

Random: SHUT THE (BEEP) UP YOU (BEEPING) JEW.

Dream: can anyone say copyright? LOL

Random: Now time for some double dares which are dares that can't be backed out of. Now Spyro Ember you to need to do it and Cynder has to watch.

Spyro, Ember and Cynder: (walk into the closet un willingly well mostly Spyro and Cynder.)

10 minutes later

Random: Ember you're pregnant with Spyro's child

Dream: what are we doing with all these eggs?

Spratis: boiled dragon egg anyone?

All the dragons in the studio: 0_o

Random: well since that wasn't being mean I can't give him the penalty.

Random: now Cynder you need to do Genetic engineering on Ember so she can't stop eating.

Cynder: SWEEEEET

Dream: that was so out of character

Ember: (after the genetic engineering) is there any food here.

Random: over there. (points to massive pile of food)

Ember: (eats until she explodes.)

Random: now for our next darer

rofl uncle uncle! SO much randomess!

I got a fee fares up my sleave...

Spyro:(T)What was your relationship with Ember before you met Cynder?  
Cynder:(T)What was your life like before you met spyro?  
Ember:(D)Jump in a vacano (I want to see if her cold heart freezes it)  
Flame:(D)Try to give a loin a her cut  
Hunter(T)Why are you named Hunter? Did you parents so stupid they just gave you a plain name?

Btw Ixen will be more then happy to help watch spratis when hes not running around in my future story.

Random: you heard the darer Spyro what was your relationship with Ember before you met Cynder?

Spyro: it was a living hell having Ember stalking me all the time.

Random: Cynder what was your life like before you met Spyro.

Cynder: I just wanted to die.

Random: ok Ember jump into the volcano.

Ember: NEVER.

Random: (kicks Ember into volcano)

Volcano: (freezes)

Random: wow the volcano really did freeze. Now Flame.

Flame: what?

Random: try to give a lion a haircut.

Flame: HELL NO.

Random: too late (kicks Flame into a cage with a lion in it.)

Flame: 

Lion: (eats Flame and pukes out his bones)

Random: now hunter why is your name hunter?

Hunter: my parents were complete retards and named me after their pet rabbet.

Random: (resisting urge not to laugh)

Dream: let's get to the next darer.

Random: Ok (looks at dare) ok Spyro you have been asked to drink 20 shots of alcohol,

Spyro: (drinks 20 shots of alcohol)

Random: well that's one chapter down one to go.

All Spyro characters: WHOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO we only have to put up with this for one more chapter.

Random: just kidding.

All Spyro characters: Awwww dang it.

Spratis: were evil aren't we.

Mistress: we sure are.

Random: didn't she commit suicide?

Dream: just because I don't run the show doesn't mean I don't have my author powers.

Random: oh.

Spratis: did we forget something?

Meanwhile

Flame: (still being chased by the lion he was supposed to shave) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the volcano

Ember: A little help here I'm running out of air down here.

Meanwhile

Spratis: oh well it's probably nothing.

Random: Next times were back at the studio so see you next time on Spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE 2 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY


	8. Back to the studio

Chapter 8: Back to the studio.

Random: Hello fans I'm Random and this is Spratis.

Spratis: That's me.

Spyro : were still doing this?

Random: Yes we are.

Spyro: (Beep)

Random: Anyway welcome back to Spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE 2 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Random: Now on to the dares this ones from The Torturer.

Spratis: My kind of guy.

By the looks of it, you guys are in need of another torturer... come on it's obvious... look at the name... he has a l4z0r... and a never ending collection of guns... You know what, you should just read the name, now onto the dares...:

Spyro: Get owned. I don't care how.

Everyone: Whoever owns Spyro first gets a cookie. Bigger if epic.

Sparx: perma-break the censor machine.

Everybody: You are not allowed to get a new censor machine or fix the broken one(s).

Everybody: HOW LONG CAN YOU SURVIVE AGAINST UNLIMITED WAVES OF NAZI ZOMBIES!

...Don't feed the trolls.

Random: Well on behalf of the Spyro truth or dare crew I hereby welcome our newest member The Torturer.

Torturer: Hello my dear fans and my first dare is for everyone to beat up Spyro.

Spyro: (Beep)

Everyone: (pull out weapons and bash the (beep) out of Spyro)

Spyro: So... much... pain.

Cynder: SPYRO ARE YOU OKAY?

Spyro: So... much... pain.

Random: Okay Sparx you are to break the censor machine.

Sparx: Okay (Breaks the censor machine)

Random: Now we can't swear without making this show M rated.

Spratis: F...

Everyone: (Jump on top of Spratis)

Random: But I still have my author powers so I can censor things myself.

Torturer: (Beep)

Random: Now we have to...

Spyro: GET ON WITH IT.

Random: I was making a dramatic effect now as I was saying we are to... FIGHT AN UNLIMITED ARMY OF NAZI ZOMBIES.

Torturer: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Zombies: Jump out of the ground and kill Ember and Moneybags.

Everyone: (Pull out weapons and FIGHT TO THE DEATH)

Spratis: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Kills Zombie with the penalizor)

Dream: Why am I here?

Mistress: Because we were the original cast.

Dream: Good point. (Kills zombie)

Malefor: IM A FIRIN MA NAZAR (Shoots massive laser out of his mouth.)

Random: OMG did we just do a shoop da woop reference?

Spratis: Yew we did LONG LIVE MALFOR MASTER OF EVIL.

Random: ...I'm not even going to ask.

Torturer: I LOVE THIS JOB.

Spyro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Gets beat up by zombies)

Cynder: NO ONE HURTS MY SPYRO. (Kills zombie)

Ember: NO ONE HURTS MY CYNDER (runs after Cynder killing all zombies and crowd members in her way.)

Random: This has gone too far (Makes zombies disappear) Finally no on to the next darer.

Ok I think I have a few new one's  
Spyro: Are you cheating on Cynder(hands Random a lie detector that says everything is a lie)?  
Cynder: Name all of your children.  
Ember: here( hands her egg) you dropped this(egg hatches to reveal creature from Alien that attacks her)  
Malefor: change your name to Iamaloser for one chapter.

ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!

Random: Okay Spyro are you cheating on Cynder? (Activates truth detector (Does the opposate of the lie detector))

Spyro: Hell no.

Lie(Truth) detector: (Beeps)

Spyro: What but I was telling the truth.

lie(truth) detector: (Beeps)

Spyro: I am cheating on Cynder.

Real lie detector: (Beeps)

Random: DOH I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE LIE DETECTOR BEFORE I USED THE TRUTH DETECTOR.

Spyro:...

Random: I'll just use some amnesia dust (Uses amnesia dust so that Spyro forgets what happened) now Cynder you laid 10 eggs...

Cynder: I what.

Random: That's right 10 eggs and now you get to name them all.

Cynder: Well I'll go with Rose, Ash, Leon, Blade, Klan, lexos, Makis, Relios, Maig and Ember.

Spyro: Hold it I refuse to be the father of a dragon named Ember.

Ember: Why I think it's a great name.

Cynder: i guess you have a point Spyro I'll go with flix.

Random: Well that was easy. Now Malefor you are to change you name too (Tries not to laugh.)

Malefor: What.

Random: Your to change you name to Iamaloser for one chapter.

Crowd: (laugh until their heads explode.)

iamaloser: (sob) It's not funny (runs off crying)

Everyone: (laugh)

Random: Now for our next dare

SPYRO CYNDER FLAME EMBER BATTLE MY ARMY OF DOOM!111

95959595955494494765958505 AIR PLANES

Random: Well that's nice and strait forward (Summons army of 1,11959,59595,95549,44947,65,958,505 AIR PLANES)

Planes: (Come in a blow up studio)

Random: MY HOUSE ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT (flies into the sky and blows up all the planes)

Spratis: WOW Random this is a whole new you.

Random: Yeah now I see why you like being insane it's fun.

Iamaloser: I know and can I have my old name back please?

Random: NO.

Iamaloser: You're a meanie.

Random: I know and I take pride in that well that's it for another Spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE 2 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.


	9. Randomness of DOOM

Chapter 9: Randomness of DOOM.

Random: (Knocks on door) Hey Spratis get up its episode is about to start. (Opens door) HOLY (BEEP) (Sees Spratis and Mistress doing it)

Spratis: Hey close the door your letting the cold air in.

Mistress: Forget him let's get back to work.

Random: (Closes door and walks into kitchen)

Dream: What's wrong with you?

Random: Let's just say you do not want to see what I just saw.

Dream: Let me guess it has something to do with Spratis and Mistress.

Random: Yep.

Spratis: (Walks into room with a dazed expression on his face) Man Mistress sure knows how to treat a guy.

Mistress: You haven't seen anything yet Spratty.

Random: (Tries not to laugh) Spratty?

Spratis: Shut up let's get this over with.

Random: Oh yeah Welcome back to Spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE 2 .

Random: Our first dare for the day comes from Darth Dragon.

Yay your back (hugs Random) I thought you skipped town.  
Spyro: Have you hands and feet nailed to the floor and watch Ember and Cynder do it.  
Cynder: Do the chicken dance wearing a I am desperate sign.  
Ember: ...( rolls over her with a 2,000 ton tank 100 times)  
Flame: Do you like Spyro as more than a friend?  
Moneybags: dress and act like mr. T for 3 chapters.  
ALL HAIL (looks one way then the other) RANDOM

Random: Well this should be simple (Nails Spyro to the floor)

Spyro: OW What the heck is going on.

Random: Well long story short you have to watch Ember and Cynder do it while you have your hands a feet nailed to the floor.

Ember: Yaaaaaaay come here Cynder.

Cynder: Spyro remind me to kill Darth Dragon after this.

Spyro: No problem.

Cynder and Ember: (Do it)

Random: Well that was easy now Cynder you have to do the chicken dance while wearing a I am desperate sign.

Cynder: (BEEP) (Does the chicken dance while wearing an I am desperate sign)

Crowd: (Laugh like hyenas)

Random: Now Flame do you like Spyro as a friend?

Flame: Hell no I'm not gay.

Lie detector: (Beeps)

Flame: Fine I'm gay with Sparx.

crowd: ...

Random: Okay too much information there. Now Moneybags you have to dress and talk like Mr. T for three chapters.

Moneybags: (Puts on Mr. T outfit.) I pity the fool who messes with me.

Crowd: (Laugh)

Random: Now for my own dares Spyro you have to jump off a 9000 mile high cliff with you wings tied up so you can't fly.

Spyro: Won't that kill me?

Random: No there will be a net at the bottom to catch you.

Spyro: Okay (Jumps off cliff)

Spratis: You didn't put the net there didn't you?

Random: Oh I put something there.

Spyro: (Lands in a pit of fangirls) SON OF A (BEEP) RANDOM YOU (BEEPING) (BEEP) I AM GOING TO (BEEPING) TEAR OFF YOUR (BEEP) AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR (BEEP) AND THEN I'M GOING TO GET EMBER AND MAKE HER (BEEP) YOU SO HARD YOU'LL END UP WITH A BROKEN PELVIS.

Spratis: You better run.

Random: No I'll just go super psycho on him if he tries anything. Now Cynder you have to fly down there and try to save Spyro from the fangirls.

Cynder: Easy (flies down there)

Spratis: She does realise how hard it will be to get him away from the fangirls.

Random: Yeah especially since I put the world's population of Cynder haters in there.

Spratis: Damn.

Cynder: (Flies down but gets shot to the ground by fangirls and Cynder haters)

random fangirl: NO ONE TOUCHES MY SPYRO.

Crowd: ...

Random: Now Ember you have to fight off the world's population of Ember haters with a toothpick.

Ember: (Beep) (Runs into hoard of Ember haters but gets beaten to a bloody pulp within three seconds) So...Much...Pain.

Spratis: Sucks to be you.

Random: Yeah she is nothing but a whelp.

Ember: Your all mean (Cries)

Random: (Hits Ember over the head with a frying pan) GET OVER IT WOMEN (Beats Ember up even more) Now Moneybags is to run around the studio throwing his gems all over the place.

Moneybags: I pity the fool who touches my cash. (Pulls out snickers bar) Get some nuts. (Runs around the studio throwing gems all over the place.

Crowd: (Run onto stage and take all the gems)

Random: Now Flame has to light himself on fire and run to the fire department yelling I'm a massive idiot who lights things for no reason.

Flame: Damn (Lights self on fire and runs to fire department) I'M A MASSIVE IDIOR WHO LIGHTS THINGS ON FIRE FOR NO REASON.

Firemen: (Grab hose and turn it on and shoot water at Flame.)

Flame: Thanks for that (Runs back to studio)

Random: Wow that came out better than I thought.

Spratis: Yeah.

Mistress: I know what you talking about Spratty.

Crowd: (Laugh their heads off)

Random: Dang Spratis things aren't doing well for your reputation.

Dream: Spratis has a reputation?

Random: Yeah shocking isn't it but hey so do I (Opens door revealing a large army of people around a building that says 'Shrine of Random'.)

Army of Random fans: ALL HAIL RANDOM.

Dream: Wow that is one crazy reputation you have.

Random: Yeah . Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time on Spyro...

Crowd: TRUTH OR DARE 2 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Video Camera: (Blows up)


End file.
